The Song of Twilight
by Hitokiri Sounga
Summary: Bella gets a frantic call, Somthing has happened in Phoenix. Bella's half-indian friend just lost her entire family to a mysterious attack, it makes Bella wonder what or who could be behind this..Starts 3/4ths of the way through the second book.
1. Prolouge: The Call

The Song of Twilight

Chapter 1: The Call

The thunderstorm that the town of Forks currently sat under was a loud and terrible affair. The lightning cracked like great whips, the thunder boomed like explosions while the wind screamed. A young woman was tucked firmly into her comforter sleeping soundly despite the storm overhead. A phone rang shrilly in the room jolting Bella out of her sleep. She reached over blindly groping for the phone, she grasped it and tugged it to her ear. "H..He..Hello?" She mumbled with a yawn. "Isabeau." The nickname and voice made her sit straight up, that voice had been her constant companion since her mother had left this town seventeen years ago. "Twilight?" Bella hadn't seen her best friend since she exiled herself here,but at that moment Twilight spoke up. "I need your help. I think someone is after me." Bella threw her covers aside and got out of bed. "Where are you?" She heard her friend take a breath. "Some place called Port Angelus, This was the first place I felt safe enough to stop and call you."Bella wondered what could have startled her so bad to flee phoenix like a bat out of hell. Bella told her how to get to the restaurant and told Twilight she would be there as soon as she could. "I be there." Bella said goodbye and finished getting dressed, before she knew it she was on the highway and speeding towards Port Angelus. When she arrived at the restaurant she noticed the familiar metallic black and silver Rubicon that Twilight drove. She saw a familiar outline in the dinner's shaded windows.

Bella entered the dinner, removing her hood and seeing the familiar eyes gleaming from the third booth in. "Isabeau, Its good to see you." Bella walked right up to the woman and hugged her, feeling a soft chuckle as the woman embraced her back. As they separated Bella looked carefully at her friend so see what had changed. Twilight had an intimidating figure, standing at nearly six foot tall and having blood red hair that when free touched the backs of her knees. She was half Indian, it was clear in her high cheek bones, tanned skin and high wide forehead. Twilight was neither skinny or fat, but sleekly muscled with a thin coating of fat to soften her angles. It was her eyes that had people in phoenix avoiding the halfbreed, they were an emerald green with a outer ring of silver. Twilight had told her once that her mother had icy blue-silver eyes with a green outer rim. "Its just something in our blood." was what she'd said. "What happened?" Bella said as they sat in the booth. "There has been a lot of attacks in phoenix these last few weeks, the den was nearly wiped out." Bella gasped 'The Den' was what Twilight's family lovingly referred to as their sprawling ranch home. Bella loved going up there during the summers to play and run on the mesa's, despite all the times she fell down.

As they talked Bella got more and more worried. "And the last few days I haven't been able to shake the feeling I'm being followed."Bella and Twilight left shortly after that, Twilight getting into her Jeep she followed Bella back to Forks. As they pulled up outside Charlie's house Twilight parked behind Bella's truck. Twilight got out of her jeep and something hopped out behind her. "Is that?....." Bella asked and Twilight nodded. "Navarre..?" The Wolf-hybrid panted and wagged his tail as she petted him. Bella hear the jeep's door shut and saw Twilight had a duffel bag over her shoulder. Bella snuck them up to her room and Twilight took the floor at the foot of her bed. "That way I can take you to school, and see if I can get a hold of the bank. And get some money sent up here." With a few more mumbles the two girls fell asleep, but as Bella slipped into sleep she wondered what Edward would have to say about her friend.


	2. A home Found

The Song of Twilight

Chapter 2: A Home Found

-Last Time-

"Navarre..?" The Wolf-hybrid panted and wagged his tail as she petted him. Bella hear the jeep's door shut and saw Twilight had a duffel bag over her shoulder. Bella snuck them up to her room and Twilight took the floor at the foot of her bed. "That way I can take you to school, and see if I can get a hold of the bank. And get some money sent up here." With a few more mumbles the two girls fell asleep, but as Bella slipped into sleep she wondered what Edward would have to say about her friend.

-Now-

Bella awoke to a cool-wet nose on her cheek, she opened one eye expecting Edward wet from the rain but saw a large black blur. "Navarre, you overgrown tuft of fur." She grumbled as she looked at the clock and got up. It was time for her to get up anyways, she could see that Twilight was sitting on her window sill looking out into the rain. "Are you ok Twilight?" She asked as she turned her alarm off before it began to ring. "Yeah, I'm ok just looking at the storm. I really love the rain." She replied cryptically, Bella understood though. It was Twilight's way of saying she was lost in thoughts. Meanwhile downstairs Charlie had wondered why Bella hadn't come down yet so he went up to see if she was ok. He opened her door to see that there was another girl in there along with a big damn dog. "What the hell!"He yelped as the woman lunged to her feet and the dog started growling. "Dad, its ok. That's Twilight my friend from phoenix, She came to visit me and wound up arriving later then she planned to so I let her sleep on my floor for the night."

Charlie noticed that with a move of her hand the dog was silent and at her side, he looked at her face and remembered a little red-head firecracker coming with Bella one Christmas when she came to visit. "I think I remember her." Bella sighed, then smiled. "the last time you saw her she was six." Charlie left the bedroom after invoking a promise for some decent breakfast."Your learning to lie. What's going on here Isabeau?"Twilight snorted as she folded her blankets and set her pillow atop it. "A lot has happened in the last couple years Twilight. More then you would believe." Twilight snorted with distaste. "I doubt that girlie I have seen some crap in the last week that would coil that pretty hair of yours." Bella wondered what Twilight wasn't telling her, but she wouldn't push her today. "Ok I need to get ready and I'll see you downstairs."Bella whined and Twilight silently went downstairs to deal with the grouch that lurked below. Twilight sat at the table Navarre settling at her feet. "So how old are you Twilight?" She turned her eyes to his before replying. "I'm 18 in a little under two months." Her voice had a slight edge to it but Charlie just thought she was hungry. "How's your family?" he didn't see the sudden tension that turned her body in to a marble statue. "With the ancestors"Was the chilly reply.

Bella popped into the kitchen and started cooking, the conversation between Twilight and Charlie died to Twilight's hidden relief. "Twilight is taking me to school today Dad, she wants my help to find a place for her to stay." Charlie smiled, maybe this girl could be his ally in his anti-Edward campaign. This Twilight girl could help him keep Bella away from the Cullen boy. "Ok Bella you can go with your friend, but you stay with her. Your groundation only is lifted as long as she is around." Twilight's eyebrow raised in question but she said nothing. A few minutes later the two left the house and Twilight handed Bella something, it turned out to be a piece of paper with a number written on it. "Its my cell number, You can call me when you get off school and I'll come get you." She said as they got near the school and Twilight let her out at the drop off point. Twilight drove into town and headed for the bank that Bella had programed into her navigator, she pulled into a parking spot and shut off her jeep. "here we go Navarre, following a plan generations old." She got out and walked inside and headed for the counter. The teller looked up to see the tall woman wearing tinted glasses before her. "Good Morning ma'am how may I help you?" Twilight kept her voice level but not cold as she replied. "Yes, I am looking to getting funds transferred and looking into purchasing a home that back taxes are owed to the bank." The teller was shocked this woman was smart she knew that she could practically buy a house for chump change if she bought it by paying the back taxes.

"If you don't mind waiting a moment I shall get my boss to attend to your needs ma'am." Twilight nodded and the woman scurried off, returning with an elderly man with a growing bald spot. The man escorted her to the office while he got the paperwork to do as she asked. "What is your name my dear?" The teller tried to listen but the woman's voice was to low to make out. "But you can call me Twilight, everyone does." The old banker laughed, he had dealt with natives before so she wasn't a huge shock to him. It took them over five hours to get all the paperwork done and faxed out, her account opened and the funds to be transferred into it. The woman had no fear of needing a job for some time if the amount she was authorized to transfer was anything to go by. "I was also interested in finding a home here." He knew the bank had about ten properties that were owed back taxes on so he decided to show them all to her to see what she preferred. " I have several for you to choose from ms. Twilight."

He pulled out the Grey envelopes and set the stack upon his desk. It took them another two hours to go through the first seven, she was vary through on what she wanted. She picked up one of the remaining three and opening it, she let out a gasp. To Twilight it was like a dream come true, the house was on nearly 900 square acres of forested land that butted right up against the reservation. The house itself was three stories not including the basement and attic, it was an elevated log construction that was built right off the face of the mountain. The third floor had a balcony-porch that wrapped around three sides of the house, it had a river nearby that was tabled to have a large school of trout and salmon in it. The forests had deer, elk and other animals for her to live off of and collect pelts if she wished to make rugs or a bed for Navarre. "This property is perfect." She handed him the folder and he was shocked, it was a property that had been sitting in the banks hands for along time. "This is a beautiful property and it seems to have everything you asked for. Though the back taxes on this place would cost you nearly seventy-five thousand." She handed him a piece of paper with an account and routing number on it. "Make the withdrawals from that account, I want that house."

He nodded his head and pulled out the paperwork he needed and began writing, he did as she bid and tagged the account number on the piece of paper and added the routing number as well. A box popped up with green lettering letting him know that the account had all the funds required for the transaction. "I need a name for the property to make it distinct from the others we have on file." Twilight thought about it for a few moments before replying. " Storm Hold" He nodded and smiled as he typed in the name as the young woman spoke again. "The account number I gave you is to be used for all the future repair and restoration on the house, so is there a way that it can be linked to the house?" He nodded and made sure that if there were any future taxes or things they would be drawn from the account she had provided. "its done miss, I can have the keys for you in about an hour." before she could answer her phone went off. The banker noticed the blue-tooth in her ear and hear her rumble a hello. " Ok Isabeau I'll be there shortly." she hung up.

"I forgot to ask, is the place furnished or will I need to purchase furnishings?"He picked up the file and nosed through the back section of it in the fine print. "Its furnished, due to the fact that the furnishings were going to be sold at auction to try and remove some of the debt. But its all yours now. If you would still like to auction off any thing please let me know and I will be more then happy to have them picked up and should they sell the money will be accredited to your account." She nodded and stood. "Then I will see you in an hour to sign the deed and turn over your keys, Welcome to the community Ms. Twilight." She smiled at him, as they shook hands. "Thank you Sir, in an hour then." She said and was escorted to the door and he heard was bid a good afternoon by the teller. Twilight drove towards the school, an uncharacteristic smile on her face. When she pulled up to the drop off point she noticed that there was a silver Volvo sitting in the parking lot and that there was a guy wrapped around Bella. Edward's head snapped up at the sudden thought that slammed into the back of his mind.

'_Who the hell is that guy that has Bella in his arms?_' The mental voice was growling like a caged wolf. He turned around to see a tall woman with a leather duster getting out of a black and silver Rubicon. Her hood was up and it prevented him from seeing her hair-color and she wore strange tinted glasses that obscured her eyes, from what he could see they were a cobalt blue with a very light blue outer rim. "Its ok Edward that's my friend Twilight." Edward noticed Jasper come out of the school and look at the woman waiting for Bella, Jasper let it be known in his head that the woman was carrying a deep and profound sense of sadness and loss. It was as if she was mourning something no one else could see. "Edward, This is Twilight. Twilight this is my boyfriend Edward." Twilight nodded and snorted, Edward was shocked she had no attractive thoughts about him other then. '_Cute, but so not my type. Good for Isabeau though.' _Her mind was cold,calculating and distant. "So is this who the old-man grounded you from seeing?" Bella nodded. "We better get outta here before he drives by to see if I was being honest about hunting for a place to live." Bella nodded, before kissing Edward's cheek and following her retreating friend to her jeep. "So Twilight how did your day go?" Bella asked when they were out of the parking lot and headed into town. "I got a house, It was on the back tax list so I paid them now I own it." The jeep rolled into a parking spot outside the general store and they two got out and went inside. "We shop for cleaning supplies and needs such as food and sheets."

They spent nearly forty five minutes and two-hundred and fifty dollars before they were both satisfied that they had everything they would need. Bella was astounded as they packed all the crap they had bought into the back and backseats of the Rubicon,Navarre was irritated when they piled bags around his napping spot. They drove back to the bank Twilight had a small smile on her face thinking about the house that was about to be hers. "So Twilight, Where is this house?" The halfbreed chuckled. "Outside of town a ways, towards the Res." Bella smiled, she could see Jacob and visit Twilight's place too. They got to the bank and twilight parked her jeep. "I'll be right back and then we can head to my new place. She shut off the engine, got out and Walked inside. The elderly man was waiting for her at the entrance to his office. "You have wonderful timing Ms. Twilight, I just finished." Twilight's large frame followed the man into his office and about five minutes later she returned carrying a set of keys and a map. "Have a nice day!" the teller called and Twilight smirked. "I will."

As she got back into the jeep and started it up. "So were off." Twilight drove the speed limit until she was out of town before kicking it up to nearly eighty mph. "Whoa, Twilight slow down!" Bella yipped as Twilight began to slow her listless speeding to a safer speed of sixty or so. "Sorry Isabeau, I needed to out run some thoughts." Bella was confused. "Ok, so how much further?"She asked and Twilight's eyes glittered as she smiled. "About a mile." It was about three minutes later that Twilight turned down a hidden road that scared Bella half to death. The road was bumpy but Twilight's jeep was having no trouble at all, they turned a corner and came into a clearing. Twilight parked the jeep in the middle and they both got out Navarre jumped out of Twilight's side and she shut the door. As the two women looked up at the house Bella smiled the three story log house was perfect for Twilight. "Its perfect Twilight, Can we go in?" Twilight nodded and the three walked across the clearing and up the two flights of stairs that led to Twilight's large screened in front porch.

Twilight walked to the front door and slid the ancient styled key into the bolt lock and turned it, both women heard the solid crack as the bolt slid back to admit them entrance. Before they could enter Twilight's cell phone went off, she answered it with a slight growl. "Ello?" "Ms. Twilight I forgot to tell you the former owner of your home was obsessed with dogs, had the whole place done to honor them." Twilight's eyebrow raised as she recognized the bankers voice. "Ok thank you for telling me, I have arrived at the place and am getting ready to go inside now." The man chuckled. "Ah, I see have a good afternoon. Good bye." "Bye." She hung up and pushed the door open, both women entered and Bella was about to shut the door when Twilight spoke. " Leave it open Isabeau its musty in here." The entry way had dark wood floors and a carved coat rack which Twilight and Bella hung their coats on, Twilight walked down the hall and into the living room where she stopped in her tracks, mouth going slack in awe. Bella stepped in to see that the furniture was all cherry wood and it was carved with wolves in various positions, the mantle was held up by two massive carved wolves that seemed to be ready to do battle. "He was wrong, not dogs wolves." Twilight's awed voice mumbled as she walked over to stroke the carved wolf's muzzle. "Its perfect for you." Bella wondered if Twilight would ever see the Quileute wolf pack. The bond the woman had with the black wolf was astounding to Bella, as the creature was wild but stayed with Twilight out of pack loyalty.

It took them several hours to clean the inch thick layer of dust off of everything Including Bella driving Twilight's Jeep back to town for more cleaning stuff and wood polish. Twilight was beating the tapestry's and rugs with a stick. The woman was singing the entire time, a low throaty voice that the wolf howled along too when he felt like it. The wolf was marking up there new turf right and left. Bella wanted to tell twilight everything since they were children Bella and Twilight shared everything. Edward was Bella's reason for living but, she wondered if she would have had the withdrawals she'd had with Twilight around. The woman was vindictive when people she cared for got hurt. As they resettled the tapestry's they heard a car pulling into Twilight's driveway, Twilight went out there to see a Lamborghini, a Jeep like hers and that silver Volvo.

Bella popped out behind her to see that the Cullen's had popped over to see who there new neighbor was. "Hello I'm Dr. Cullen, This is my Wife Esme, and our children Edward,Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper." The man gestured to each in turn, Twilight shook hands with a gentleness that Bella rarely saw. "I'm Twilight, This is Navarre." She pointed to the black wolf that was glaring at them from the porch. They sat on the porch for hours drinking coffee and talking, Twilight seemed to fit in mostly with Jasper and Rosalie, Alice ignored her and Edward was wrapped around Bella. "Its getting late and I have an early shift at the hospital tomorrow, So let us bit you a good night miss Twilight." After they left Bella saw Twilight relax and heard her spine pop from sitting so rigid. "Do they bother you?" Twilight's Eyes caught hers the dual colors gleaming in the fading light. "They give off a scent and a feeling I can pick up. They smell like spilled blood and feel like a threat." Twilight's senses were unparalleled, she seemed to be able to read people just by being in the same general area for a short period of time. So far to Bella's and everyone else annoyance she'd never been wrong.


End file.
